tlbbeufandomcom-20200213-history
Game Research
This page details what needs to be researched in the game, and efficient methods for gathering data. What Needs to be Researched Class Stats Perhaps the most important thing that can be researched are how stats vary per class. An example of good data gathering is by taking a print screen of your chacter interface, which shows all your stats, before and after you level. The best'' form of this is removing all the equipment on your character, ensuring you have no buffs active, and the character is therefore as raw in its basic stats as possible. Print screen the character inteface and paste it into paint or software like it. Then level up (ideally you do the first step when you have enough exp to level up) and take a screenshot of the same interface, same settings, no buffs, equipment etc. You will then have excellent data that can be put into a table for studying. If you do this, you are amazing and I respect you :P Create a new subsection of the game reseach section by titled "Game Research/'Character Class Name'/'Character Name' Data" (without the quotation marks and the class name and character name inputted.) An example is Game Research/Pyromancer/BeardedBee Data. Editing the wiki is easy. On your new page, if you're not at the coding screen, click "Edit the page". Once in the coding screen, paste this: Levelling Study 'Notes: Raw Data In that, there is a good basis for recording your data. Click the source button until the table appears in a non-code form, and just put in the data from the screenshots. Add any notes (such as if you mistakenly had a buff on), and detail, eg what the buff affects. The final thing to do is to make sure the screenshots are cropped and upload them with this following title style: CharacterName_Lvxx_stats.extension. Eg, BeardedBee_Lv57_stats.png for the before screenshot BeardedBee_Lv58_stats.png for thr after screenshot. Link to these under the raw data section by typing this: Filename.png . If you can do this, that'd really, really be great. I look forward to your contributions:) Life Skills This is a template to cost-paste into a word document, keep a clean version at the top of the document. Delete and change as appropriate. '''Life Skill Level: Pharmacology: Regiment: Recipe/type: Ingredient cost: Proficiency(pre): Proficiency gained?: note if once every two, or four etc Vigor cost: Spirit cost: Items received: Extra notes: This is an example: Planting: 4 Type: Peanut Proficiency(pre): 261/281 Proficiency gained?: 1 Spirit cost: 20 Items received: 4 peanut from 4 harvested sections Extra notes: Early maturing Peanut in Luo Yang. Spirit cost when planted. Planting Need to research the rate of special ingredients being harvested from planting plots. Need to research the spirit cost per level of planting, emphasising plant type and planting skill level. Cooking Similar to Planting. Rate of items produced per recipe. Vigor cost, emphasising cooking skill level and recipe type. Must note Regiment skill also. Pharmacy Same as cooking. Note vigor cost, emphasising pharmacy skill level, recipe type, and number and what type of herb consumed. Must note pharmacology skill. Mining Spirit cost to mine, strong emphasis on type of ore and level of player. Frequency of concomitant (prerequisite to lime) being found. Herbalism Exactly the same as mining. Frequency of concomitant, spirit cost. Casting Does not require as intense research as the previous, but vigor costs need to be noted. Craft Same as casting, vigor costs need to be noted. Any other life skill which is unnoted above, but similar, or you feel requires research, please, go ahead and research. Moral Point Rate Amount of moral points gained needs to be worked out. It's probably done through a formula, so discovering this would be idea. Researcher should have a good grasp of how Moral Points work, and needs to be similarly systematic as with the Life Skills documentation template. I expect it requires more work than researching life skills though. Exp Similar to research moral points, the amount of exp gained by a player needs to be worked out. Important to note player level, monster level and type, and whether in a team or solo. I expect it's governed by a formula. If doing this research, you might as well do it for the pet at the same time:) Instance level calculation The formula for the level of monsters in instances when entered by a team needs to be calculated.